SugarCoated Murder
by XxPapercutsEnvyXx
Summary: Claude didn't break his promise to his master. He just didn't tell the full truth to Alois's living face. Claude/Alois one-shot, rated M for safety. Minor fanservice/blood. Read, Rate, & Review


**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first Alois/Claude fic, and I really like it! Especially for a one-shot, because my one-shots are usually 'cliché, cliché, cliché, crappy emo-ness, crappy love, CLICHE ENDING.' This, like, isn't that at all. XD It's GOOD.**

**But excuse any errors, please. There aren't many that I know about spelling/punctuation wise, and there were some (possible) grammar errors I just didn't know what to do with, so I kept them. Don't review just correcting them, please. I tried my best.**

**Warnings: Murder, blood, shota, time-skipped lemon, and...I think that's it.**

"Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep...*"

Claude looked up cautiously at his master, half-awake and half-sane as he lay on the bed and sang softly.

"Excuse me, your highness?" Claude didn't even try to sound worried; his master had long since seen the red hourglass of his spiderlike self**.

"Claude...Hoheo taralna...rondero tarel..." Alois murmured, his blue eyes sparkling slightly as he looked at his butler, "You will stay with me. Forever...right?"

"Always, your highness." Claude bowed slightly, his yellow eyes, which peered over his glasses, piercing into Alois's blue ones.

Alois's face suddenly fell. "Claude...don't lie this time. Will you stay with me, forever? Do you want to?" The blonde's voice sounded small and choked with every word.

Claude chuckled inwardly, but his facial expression remained unchanged. Claude moved closer to the bed, similar to a cat stalking a mouse, getting on one knee and taking his master's hand. "Until your soul decays, I will stay."

"Truly?" Alois asked gently, as if he was afraid of the answer.

"Yes, Your Highness."

Alois's eyes glowed with happiness, but were quickly tainted with a look of mixed confusion and fear as Claude slipped off one glove, his pentagram and now-red eyes glowing.

Instantly, Alois started pleading for mercy in his own way as Claude pressed ever closer to him. "Hoheo taralna rondero tarel! Hoheo taralna rondero tarel! Hoheo taralna rondero tare-"

Alois gasped as Claude closed the space between them rapidly. He could feel the heat of Claude's pentagrammed hand against the small of his back, and his own pentagrammed tongue burned in response as Claude explored his mouth, briskly, but thoroughly. Just as Claude pulled away, he traced his tongue in the shape of the pentagram on Alois's own.

Once again, Claude pressed against him, pushing him into velvety maroon sheets mock-lovingly.

Alois hated what had come afterwards.

Because, in the instant that it had been over, and he'd fallen from his high, Claude had stabbed a black-clawed hand through his chest.

Alois gasped lowly, weakly, as red blood spilled forth from his body and instantly caked himself, Claude, and the sheets of his bed. Before long, blood was dripping from his mouth as well.

There was so much red...too much.

Alois looked up, tears of feared confusion and obvious betrayal slipping through the red mess that had been so untainted moments before. "C-Cl-" Alois barely swallowed back the bile in his throat. "C-C-Claude...wh...y...would..."

Claude looked on unflinchingly as his master's body went still, and the red-covered child fell on him. Slowly, smoothly, he slipped his hand from the child's body, lapping up the blood on his fingers and grabbing the ring from his master's dainty finger.

"Master...I have not betrayed you." Claude murmured to the shimmering ruby ring. "Your soul is still alive, and even while you are part of Ciel Phantomhive, your soul will still live. I will not allow myself to die until your soul fades away, then, I will follow wherever it goes. I will keep this promise. I swear my own life on this."

***This is from AFI's Prelude 12/21**

**I love how it fits.~**

****Metaphor. I always imagine Claude being like a black widow. ^_^;;**

**I know, he didn't really die that way...but it'd be sweeter if he did, wouldn't it?**

**Hope you liked it~**

**R&R!~**


End file.
